User blog:Roinelll/Solace 3-21
<< Previous Chapter ---- Picnic Fields "Oof." C groaned and we turned towards the pale girl and saw her lying on he floor, Soma having tripped her up. "What's the big idea, moonboy?" She growled up a him, before a heavy boot slammed on top of her head and forcing the girls face into the ground once again. "H-hey?!" -Soma?- I turned towards the dark skinned God Eater. -I get that you hate that pest, but--.- "What is the meaning of this?" Tsubaki inquired, her stern gaze fixated on the male. "She tried to sneak away, you still had questions didn't you?" As C tried to protest from the ground, she was swiftly silenced by a stomp, to what the girl groaned in defiance. "You won't escape, you greedy bastard." "Do you really care about Sierra?" Alisa stepped forward, her eyes fixated on the pale girl squirming on the ground. "Why did you want me to shoot her?!" "You know it really boggles the mind." C snickered, turning her head towards the russian God Eater. "Are you some kind of pervert?" The New-Type gasped and stuttered a 'what?!' as a response, to which the hooded girl simply chuckled. "Why else would you wear something that is like 2 or 4 sizes smaller than you would require? Do you get a kick out of exposure? Or you're the type that gets off when the males are gawking on her revealed curves?" The russian girl pulled her arms in front of her defensively, as if to cover herself while she turned stark red. It didn't take a while for he girl to, then turn around and run out of he room with haste. We all stared after her as the hooded devil on he floor snickered to herself, not having expected such a great reaction from her teasing. "Alisa!" Kota shouted after the fleeing russian girl, before he ran after her. "W-wait?!" The young gunner turned towards the cackling C and shot her a death worthy glare. "You'll pay for this, C!!" "She did ask quite an important question there, Sea." Dr. Sakaki spoke acting like nothing happened in he last minute. "Claiming that you value the life of Sierra." The researcher stopped momentarily as the pale girls snickering came to a halt. "I'm interested in learning the reason behind such a dangerous move." -It's control isn't it?- I asked the girl as she slipped out of under Soma's boots. -Or am I understanding it wrong?- "Control?" The researcher repeated and went silent for a few seconds. "Yes, yes. That makes sense now." "What is it doctor?" Subaki turned to the elder researcher, who seemed to have went lost in thoughts. "What should be controlled?" "The energy flow directed into her." Soma answered instead, having caught on himself. "In their unreleased form, an Aragami Bullet is none other than raw energy." "Exactly!" The doctor took over the explanation and motioned towards me with his arm. "Should that energy be transferred directly to another God Eater, it could induce an artificial Burst state, without having to devour an Aragami! This wouldn't be possible, without a New-Type such as Alisa gaining access to the ability of gathering Aragami Bullets." -And because I have a near perfect synchronization ratio with my Oracle Cells, I would have been the perfect candidate to test this theory on.- I frowned and turned to the smirking personification of greed herself. -Isn't that right you demoniac?- "Eh, you or Soma would have been the same for me. I was you who was present." She shrugged and turned towards the mentioned God Eater. "How do you know about such a thing, hmm?" C's smirk turned into a grin. "Poking your nose where it doesn't belong, are you now?" "Sea!" Tsubaki's voice came as she reprimanded the girl. "That's enough. Sierra I want you to complete your assignment by the end of the day. And make sure Kota finishes likewise." With that we were sent from the Instructors room and boarded the elevator silently. On the floor of the lab, Dr. Sakaki left and I was with Soma and C present. I kinda feared they will try to rip each other apart and one more thing was on my mind. -Why did you spare me?- I turned towards the God Eater, who was almost growling at the girl behind me. -Back at the city, after Izanagi vanished?- "Because he awakened to his compassion." C purred into my ears, and I elbowed the noisy gnat away. "H-hey! That hurt!" -Did not.- I didn't take my eyes off Soma's as I waited for my answer. -That still doesn't make sense to me. Even when you told me back in the infirmary, that you'll take my life the next time I go out of control. But what made you spare it in the first place?- "Compassion?" The pale girl tried again whispering into my ears again and this time I've gave her a smack on the back of the head. "Stop that!" -Don't just glare at me and answer, dammit!- However there was no answer as the doors opened and Soma filed out, not even bothering to answer. -Are you running away?!- Even my provocation didn't mean anything as the door closed, without any reaction from him. ... If this goes on, he 1st Unit will really fall apart... "It's because of his compassion towards you." C tried once again, with a sigh I reached out and grabbed the girl by her throat and lifted from ground. "You are aware that you're far more aggressive than normal, right my Sierra?" -Answers!- I glared at her and slammed the back of her head into the wall of the elevator. -Now!- Typing with one hand was tricky, but I managed to. "That's going to be a bad choice." The pale girl grinned into my face, unfazed entirely. "For every new answer you get, here is at least 2 more bound to arise. It's an endless cycle I'm afraid." I had to close my eyes, before slamming my skull right into the face of the annoying girl. I didn't care if I was violent, or that she was trying to trick me again. I was growing tired of her crap. When I opened my eyes, she still wore that cocky grin from before, so I counted to ten very slowly and headbutted her again. "This is getting us nowhere." She said, after the 3rd strike and I had to agree, my anger was rising steadily as my fingers were now gripping his throat with enough force that would have choked a regular human of similar build. "I'm not going to talk either way." With a sigh, I slammed the girl into the other wall behind me with all my might, then just as she made contact I spun around and kicked out with all my might. My right leg planted into her face and slammed it once more back, a loud crunching noise signaled that something broke, but I didn't care, as I had quickly stepped out from he elevator and turned towards my room. It seems even I'm affected by the cells of Izanagi, being reckless and violent... In the hallways, a certain red-head was standing nervously in front of a door. A door, that led to the sole New-Type God Eater here on the Branch. When he saw me, his eyes flashed of anger and at the same time desperation, which was interestingly refreshing to see from him. I didn't want to involve myself with their affairs, but Kota grabbed my hand and stopped me suddenly. "I... messed up." Was his curt answer, as he nodded with his head towards he door. "My mouth just can't seem to shut up, I don't know how to fix this. Please help." If I walk away now... No, I am not going to let this end like his. I nodded towards the gunner and motioned for him to move back, then I've knocked on the door. No one answered, so I repeated the two knocks a bit louder this time. There was a muffled response from inside, to which I've pushed he door open and we saw that Alisa was currently entangled in her undersized jacket, being hardly able to remove it. At my side, the boys eyes almost popped out as he stared at the bare back of the girl and a fair line of her breasts were exposed. A loud smack to his face sent the boy sprawled on the floor and I've entered the room of the russian girl. On one side of the room was order, on the other side numerous different clothes were thrown around, while in the middle Alisa tried to get herself freed from the prison of her own jacket. Well, while C was right and both her jacket and skirt are way to small... I could hear muffled sobbing while I stepped closer and helped the girl to escape from the small piece of upper clothing. Which surprised me for a bit, since with her augmented strength as a God Eater, it would have been easy to rip the jacket apart. However, figuring that she didn't do so even in her panicked state, there had to be some reason for that. -Calm down Alisa.- I typed my answer as the girl threw the small jacket to the ground, she was standing with her back towards me facing the wall, in front of her the image revealed a screen of a sunflower field. -Don't let C's words get to you.- "I'm... not a pervert." She sobbed, her shoulders shaking. "It's just... I'm not..." Socializing is not my strong point... Neither is consoling. -Those clothes, are important to you.- I changed the subject and saw her slowly strip away from her skirt and throw it at the ground along with her checkered beret. -Kota worries about you.- "He..." Alisa spun around, wearing only her panties and the black thigh-length boots. I raised an eyebrow at the trembling girl in front of me. "He is just like the others, just like she said." Tears filled the girls eyes as she practically jumped at her bed and stared to frantically tear the pile of her clothes apart. "But I am no pervert!!" -First calm down, as I said.- I tried once again, but she didn't listen to me. -So what? Did that dumb-ass tell you have great tits, or ass?- "Wha--?!" A pair of blue eyes looked up at me, as the girl gasped, then her face reddened. "H-how can you say that?!" -Figures... Casanova messed up again, big time.- "Don't you make that sound as if it isn't a big deal!" She blushed, even redder as I nicknamed Kota in a way she didn't expect. -Why should it be? You're younger than me by two years, yet your curves could make some older girls cry. If my own body wouldn't be underdeveloped, maybe even I would be jealous of those myself.- At my response, Alisa hid behind a piece of dress in her hands. -Plus you should have expected, that a form like yours will make the eyes of the guys bulge.- "Why are you teasing me?" She asked awkwardly and I had to chuckle silently. "I thought you wanted to help me." -See, you aren't throwing a fit anymore.- I pointed out and ignored answering to the question. -Feeling beer now?- "Yes..." The girl closed her eyes and sat down on the side of her bed. "These clothes, were given to me when I was still small..." She began, eyeing he skirt, jacket and beret. "I didn't even notice they were starting to become that small..." Her voice trailed off, recalling something. "Do you also think I'm a pervert?" -Have you seen how some other God Eaters look?- I questioned from her with a raised eyebrow, to which she slowly shook her head. -Gina, Sakuya could be prime example of... interesting don't you think? And I've even seen a female God Eater run around in clothes that would be more close to rags, if that revealing thing is allowed, then I don't know what isn't.- "Do you think I should change my look?" She asked shyly, a faint blush on her face. "I... what do you say?" -This is your choice, isn't it?- I smiled back at her, trying to calm the nerves of the russian God Eater. -More importantly, I see plenty of choice scattered around us, don't you think?- "Ahahaha..." She laughed sheepishly, recalling her outburst not even a few minuets ago. "I... guess so." -If you don't mind, I've gotta make a report on combat strategies, which is due in a few hours.- I stood up and walked to the door. -You can actually order clothes to be specifically made for you, in exchange for certain amount of Fc from your Terminal.- As I left with this parting tip and opened the door, a surprised Kota fell inward the room as it slid open. He laughed nervously up at me and from the corner of his eye at a half-naked russian girl, who was now rather angry. -Beat him by an inch of his life.- I shrugged and left them to duke it out. -Just make sure the Dead Weight completes his report.- ---- Why does it feel like were standing right in front of an execution squad? On my right was a very nervous Kota, sporting a few black and blue bruises, the signs of Alisa didn't hold back yesterday. On my other side, said girl was standing with crossed arms, sporting black and blue herself. A black long sleeved turtleneck sweater and a long blue skirt reaching under her knees. She pulled the checkered red beret deep into her eyes to avoid visual contact with our Instructor standing in front of us, with a rather serious expression. ... It's not unexpected... Yesterday, Kota didn't manage to finish off his report properly, not after he pissed off the russian girl and instead of gaining her help, earned unbridled wrath. Even I couldn't write much and knew quite well ha it wasn't enough to avoid the consequences of failing the assigned task. As for Alisa, she was probably called here to be reprimanded for her actions, albeit I think she was right, since that stupid boy both eavesdropped and peaked at her not once, but twice. ... Their relationship is off to a very rocky start... "Fujiki Kota." Tsubaki started calling the boys name, who paled visibly upon being called out. "I want to get an explanation for yesterdays events." "I..." The boy gulped nervously and hang his head in defeat, he learned that its impossible to argue with the mature woman, especially when one has earned the full attention of her attentive gaze. "Deserve what I've gotten from Alisa." "Of course you deserved all of it!" The russian girl 'hmpf'-ed, crossing her arms even tighter before her chest, turning away from the boy. "Even though I went easy on you." "Alisa Illinichina Amiella." As the Instructor called out, she flinched this time and dropped her arms. "Based on the reports from Dr. Sakaki, I'll allow you to go out on the next mission, but this time there will be no leniency for breaking an order and when I order you, I will not tolerate any insubordination." "Y-yes... Ma'am." Alisa tried to shrink down a few sizes, not liking that she was in the spotlight of the attention. "I understand." "Kota, sortie with Alisa and Sakuya, go prepare for your mission." The mature woman turned towards me, just as I wanted to ask my role when ours eyes met. "Sierra will stay and coordinate you from the base." -I see.- I nodded, albeit surprised at this order. -I will try to do my best.- ---- Once they were deployed to their mission, I took my place and watched as the three had split up and took their places. Around one of the centralized tornadoes, a small number of Fallen Aragami had been spotted, the trio was sent out there to take them down and retrieve their cores for research purposes. -Alpha One, in position.- Sakuya reported as she took her position in the field, I watched from he control room of the Branch and noted that her signal came from he top of a partially crumbled building. -Two targets confirmed, Fallen Ogretails in sight.- -Alpha Two, in position.- Alisa's voice came through the comm link, her position on the other side of the trunade right across from the medics place. -I've spotted a Zygote in the area.- "Concentrate on the primary targets." Tsubaki ordered and the two females acknowledged curtly. "Ignore any non-mandatory Aragami." -Alpha Three in position, I got the beasts in my sight!- Kota reported, no doubt quoting another line from that Bugarally of his. -Those beasts will never know what hit 'em!- "They are awaiting your commands." Tsubaki nudged me and I had to sigh, still feeling uncomfortable for the whole captain role I was forced into. I took another deep breath and held it down for a few seconds. -Mission Start!- I took another note at the satellite scans from the mission area and noticed something. I've gestured for the Instructor to come closer and see it for herself. -What's that?- "Hibari, enlarge that section for us." She said noticing the same interference I've spotted. "More Fallen Aragami." The Instructor summarized, reaching for her earpiece to warn the field team. "Heads up! More targets were spotted south of your location, number and type unknown, Small sized Fallen targets are to be expected." -Should we hold off the mission until we take care of our current targets?- The medic responded to the warning immediately. -What is your decision Sierra?- Mines?! -Sakuya, keep an eye on the possible incursion and report if you spot anything.- I frowned and turned back to the map, seeing how the new Aragami were still encroached around the same spot. -Kota, lure in the primary targets, Alisa take care of them.- -Understood.- Their replies came in near unison, in the next few moments I heard a number of gunshots ring out and the distant sound of Aragami roaring in anger echoed. -Secondary target terminated.- Alisa confirmed and I saw one of the Oracle Reactions vanish from the area scan. -Engaging primary targets.- She's still very stiff... -Sakuya, anything?- I asked hoping that she managed to spot the intruders. -There is still no visual.- The medic reported and I frowned, this was unnerving. "Keep your calm Sierra." Tsubaki stopped beside me upon seeing my nervousness. "Even if the situation seems chaotic, we need to keep a clear head on our shoulders. Don't forget it is our responsibility to look out for the team being deployed." -It's way harder than I had imagined.- I frowned once again as I had to admit what was on my mind. -I'm not used to giving orders.- "With every order you give, you're going to have to make a choice. In times such a choice can seem harder than it actually is, or at different times such a choice might not look like the proper one when you first think about it." She started her explanation and I turned towards the mature woman interested. "When everything seems to fall apart, someone has to step forward and take the reign and enforce control over the situation." -Initial targets down.- Kota announced and I looked up and saw that both targets were now defunct on the map displays. -Alisa proceeds to remove their cores.- -What does that have to do with me?- I turned back and stared at the lone gaze of Tsubaki. -I failed to make a thorough report. Actually Alisa would have been a much better choice, given how she still needs surveillance of her condition.- "That might be true, however your God Arc was deemed to be sealed until a very thorough check is run on it, given the card of Sea and its possible influence of Izanagis cells." The Instructors gaze swept over me slowly. "Which might explain some unknown details about your God Arcs current sate." -So, because I had nothing better to do, I was ordered here as a back-up?- I had to frown once again, I could have spent the time more constructively. "What better to increase the understanding behind combat strategies, than to experience it from firsthand don't you think Sierra?" Tsubaki stated and turned back towards the large monitor displaying the mission area currently. "Regroup, and move into position." The Instructor ordered as she reached for her earpiece. "Your orders, captain?" This is the last time I'm getting myself into such a mess... -Kota, you're the most suited for scouting, go ahead and take a better look at the new targets. Alisa, since you are the most versatile of the team I want you to act as the support and when required step in and assist Kota. Because of the sniper, Sakuya I want you to be ready to open fire once you have a confirmed target.- I frowned and thought this over, somehow I didn't feel like this was such a good choice. -Is that good enough?- "What do you think, Sierra?" The Instructor turned back to me and my frown deepened. "You can't doubt yourself when you give an order. There is no going back once you make a decision." -I'm not suited for this!- I would have moaned if I were able to. -Please, just watch out.- -Never fear!- The red head gunner cheered for me. -Kota's here!- -Seriously, just stop posing.- Alisa chided the boy with a groan. -The plan is solid, leave it to us.- -It might not be the best idea, however Tsubaki is right.- Sakuya acknowledged my doubt, with her answer. -Stay calm and try to see the whole situation, then act accordingly.- "As you can see, your team has faith in you." The mature woman gave a small smile for me. "Place yours into them." -Understood.- I nodded steeling my resolve. -Then mission start!- ---- End of chapter 2016,11,13 ---- Next Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic